sagwafandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Day
Plot The episode opens with the Magistrate expecting guests—his twenty cousins. And he's worried. The scene changes to the pond in the palace grounds. Sagwa and Fu-Fu were playing in the water when Baba comes. He calls them back. It turns out that Sheegwa has a cold, and Baba wants Dongwa and Sagwa to look after her. Sagwa comes up with the idea of taking turns looking after Sheegwa, and runs off to finish what she was doing. We see her digging in the sand to build a sandcastle with Fu-Fu. But in her haste, she knocks over Fu-Fu's sandcastle and gets covered by sand. She's rushing because she has to go back and take care of Sheegwa when it's Dongwa's turn. Back at the palace, Sheegwa is begging Dongwa for a story. He spins a story about Sheegwa having superpowers and living in a pagoda on top of a mountain. He was about to make it a happy story a beautiful day, but Sheegwa wants it to be a dark and stormy night. And Sagwa's gonna be the victim of the baddie. A giant raven appear in a puff of smoke amongst the rain and lightning, swoops down to the pagoda and grabs Sagwa with its claws, taking her and dropping her on a remote desert island in the middle of the sea where a one-eyed giant pirate turtle lived. Meanwhile, the Magistrate, who is still worrying about the problem, sniffed some fragrant fume coming out of the kitchen. However, like the old proverb says, 'one man's meat is another man's poison'. And what smells delicious to the Magistrate turns out to be the cook's overcooked meal. On seeing the magistrate arriving, he quickly covers the wok up. Dongwa is now doing cheesy imitations of Sagwa. It was then Sagwa returns. So being off-duty, Dongwa runs off, and Sheegwa explains to Sagwa what was going on. So Sagwa continues on the story. The one-eyed giant pirate turtle now has Sagwa cornered. Sagwa, realizing what Dongwa was doing, pulls Dongwa into the story as well. Both of them are captured and wrapped in silk by the one-eyed giant pirate turtle's henchmen—a spider! Meanwhile, we cut to the cook again, and he's losing control of his cooking. Luckily, the Magistrate and the rest of his family, as well as the Reader, pitches in. The cook cries. Dongwa pitches the role-playing story idea to the Alley Cats, but they don't get it. So he heads back. Fu-Fu, meanwhile, sees Dongwa heading back to the palace, and decides to follow. They then join in on Sheegwa's story. The one-eyed giant pirate turtle and his henchmen was about to feed Dongwa and Sagwa to a giant octopus. Meanwhile, Sheegwa has grown wings and is flying to rescue them, only to be eaten by a whale. Luckily, the whale didn't like the taste of cat fur, and spits her out through its nostril. Sheegwa is then joined by an army of bats! They attack the octopus, the one-eyed giant pirate turtle and his henchmen, and save Sagwa and Dongwa. Sheegwa tickled the octopus with her tail and Dongwa has broken free and Sagwa fell to the quicksand and she was about to get sinked and Sheegwa's coming to rescue her. Dongwa watched Sheegwa coming to rescue Sagwa. The story then comes to a close as Sheegwa announces that this is her "best sick day ever". Video Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:A to Z